During normal operation many electronic components generate significant amounts of heat. If this heat is not continuously removed, the component may overheat resulting in damage and/or reduction in operating performance. In order to avoid such problems cooling devices are often used in conjunction with these components.
One such cooling device is a fan assisted heat sink. In such a device a heat sink is formed from a material, such as aluminum, which readily conducts heat. The heat sink is usually placed on top of and in physical contact with the component. At some point, however, the amount of heat energy to be dissipated by air coolers exceeds their ability and liquid cooling would apply.
At this point, a liquid cooled heat sink is utilized or a combination of the fan assisted heat sink and the liquid cooled heat sink (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,957). A liquid can absorb large amounts of heat energy at low temperature gradients. To produce this type of heat sink for the new generation PC the cooling device must be relatively small. The pump has a separate electrical motor drive in the above mentioned patent, and the sizes of this device are relatively large.
It is known from another prior art (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,806), the liquid pump combines the electric motor and pump in a single unit. The sizes of this unit are relative large for use in a liquid cooled heat sink. Also, it is very important to have very reliable motorized pump that would realize the sealless design. In addition, many of existing magnetic driven sealless pumps have slippage capabilities.
It would be desirable to provide a combination of pump/motor for cooling apparatus that would overcome these disadvantages associated with well known devices.